Bonfire Dreaming
by TriadBella
Summary: Cat know that epiphanies rarely happen for a person, and even less for a feeling towards someone else. And Cat knows it's almost impossible for 2 people to have epiphanies about each other at the exact same time. So how could it have happened to her?


**Hello everyone! So, here's a cute little story I wrote for fun. Lately, I haven't been having any FUN writing The Vega Show, and my Haunted ideas have come to a standstill. (And to all the HOA fans, Hospital Flowers is still coming!) So, I WILL finish them both, but it might be a while. Here's a one shot to tide you over. Enjoy:) **

**I own the story line? Yeah, that's it.**

Cat was having a VERY good day.

She got a 98 on an Algebra 2 test, her parents weren't mad at her at all, and none of her friends had fought. Not even one death threat! And the best part? She was going to her boyfriend's house. Beck Oliver.  
When Cat met Beck, she didn't expect much. After all, she was only 1. Her grandma, Catrina Valentine, had been close friends with Beck's mom. In fact, close with the entire family, then only 2 boys. The number multiplied to 6 kids! Jarrett, Beck, Steven, Samantha, Jacob, and Mark Oliver. Cat shook her head. She could hardly stand Frankie.  
She skipped up to their doorway, which wasn't hard. She lived just next door. Luckily, when Cat's family decided to move, she showed her dad, a realtor, a picture of the house, which just so HAPPENED to be right next door to Beck (How could she have really known?).  
Cat giggled as she climbed up the withered rock steps, her hand flying to the doorbell in anticipation. She bounced on the balls of her feet, feeling each second as a millennium. And NO, she was NOT being overdramatic.  
The door opened and an 11 year old face popped into the doorway. Mark.  
"BECKKKKKKKKK! CAT'S HEREEEEEE! Hi Cat. Beck's upstairs." He said to her, looking around. She saw a shape coming down the steps and Mark turned. "Hey, Be-eck. Your Girl-lfriend is here!" He giggled and ran off as Beck tried to grab him before gracefully falling on his face.  
"Cat! You… didn't see that?" He says, smiling ruefully at her. Cat shakes her head in mock seriousness.  
"Of course not! I know you are much too stable for that, prince falls-a-lot!" She giggles again, but Beck doesn't mind. He never does.  
"Come on!" She grabs his hand and pulls him out the door, almost tripping him in the process.  
"Whoa, slow down! Where are we going?" Beck loves her, but why does she have to be so.. So.. Cat?  
"Just get in the car!"

Beck is seriously confused.

He's been having a good day so far, if not boring. Leave it to Cat to change all of that. Beck looks around, glancing at the comfortingly messy car.  
When Beck met Cat, he didn't see her. Well, he didn't really see her. Cat was the little girl who followed Jarrett around. Beck was the shy boy who avoided all of her efforts to be friends. Beck was always like that.  
Beck never saw Cat as a friend until years later. When they were at his house, with Cat's grandma and Frankie right there. They were having a nerf war. As usual, Beck and Cat were on the same team. Nobody really questioned it, or even thought about it. Least of all Beck. It just worked out that way.  
But amidst the flying bullets and crossfire, they were hiding in Jarrett's bedroom, waiting to ambush Frankie and Jacob. It worked. When Beck saw Cat jump out and shoot them with a crazed look in her eyes, well, he knew he had a friend.  
But Beck was 12. Beck was a boy. Cat was a girl. And when you're 12, boys and girls aren't friends.  
Beck never really saw Cat as anything more than that for years. I mean, he liked her occasional status on Facebook, or went to her house the occasional time to visit. Of course THAT was never for her.  
So when they were having dance battles, or watching hilarious YouTube videos, or helping with dinner, or making insane Lego creations, Beck just saw Cat.  
Beck looks at her, and he can't imagine why he was ever so stupid.

Cat loves surprises.

So, hopefully, Beck does too. Because that's where she is taking him. To a surprise.  
Cat glances at him and catches his eye. She smiles and turns her attention to the road. When did this happen? When did THIS happen?  
Cat knows that epiphanies rarely happen for a person, and even less for a feeling towards someone else. And Cat knows it's almost impossible for two people to have epiphanies about each other at the same time. So how could it have happened to her?  
Cat always saw Beck as a friend. Yeah, Cat had a baby crush on Jarrett when she was 8, but she thinks Beck never opened up to her because he saw her as Jarrett's friend. Which, when she was 8, may have been true. But Cat got bored.  
Cat thought Beck was cute. Cat's a foot shorter but still a month older. And when Cat was 12, that was a big deal. To Cat, at least. So Beck remained a friend to her. Cat thinks it was a little slower for her. You know, really seeing him.  
It was summer. The whole family was having a bonfire outside. Cat's hands were sticky from marshmallow goo and her sides hurt from laughing so hard. The firelight put everything in a new perspective, with the dancing flames casting shadows and paradigms away. Cat liked it that way. It made the world interesting.  
Cat looked up, and through the smog and haze, she saw Beck. And Beck saw Cat. Maybe epiphanies don't happen that often, but she knows it did this time. And with everyone jovially laughing, nobody really noticed Beck, or Cat, because they were too focused on nothing, or was it everything?

Beck was remembering the campfire too.  
Cat was glowing. And Beck knows it wasn't from the fire. Well, of course that helped, but it was all her. It was all Cat. And then, Beck finally saw her.  
Beck went to bed in the room he shares with his brothers, and the usually easy sleeper stayed up late, tossing and turning. It might have been around 2 when Beck took out his phone and looked at Cat's contact number. Should he call her? Beck almost hit the send button right then. But he didn't.  
That bonfire caused an electric chain of events. Beck started noticing. He was almost painfully aware when they sat too close at her house, or when Cat sat across from Beck at dinner. Or God forbid, beside him.  
Beck was only 14. So what did he really know about what he was feeling? Beck thought he was going crazy. Beck thought that he was tired. Or maybe, the bonfire was a fluke. Cat was a vision in the flames. And he was ok. Beck was NOT in love. Wait, who said anything about love?

Cat was 15 and 1/2. Almost a sophomore.

She remembers, because that means she was 15, 1/2 and one month older than him. Cat was at a play. Beck's play. Beck was a leading man. And of course, he had a love interest.  
Cat had been to plenty of Beck's plays. Cat had even made him come with her to see her crush perform once. Beck was weird, but who cared? It was her crush! But now, Cat saw the pretty blonde Beck had to sweep off her feet. Cat felt the auditorium getting hotter. She fanned herself with the brochure. Cat didn't really know why the usually cool area was sweltering. Then, Beck told the blonde on stage he loved her. Cat gripped the armrests tightly. She never felt like this. What was this? Jealousy? Maybe Cat wanted to act. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe she was tired. Or maybe, the bonfire was a fluke. Beck was a vision in the flames. And she was ok. Cat was NOT in love. Wait, who said anything about love?

Beck got a standing ovation.

He was that good. Beck was a fantastic actor, and he had to be going places. Hey, Beck was going to be a junior at Hollywood Arts! How cool was that? Beck saw Cat and his family in the audience. He held hands with his cast and bowed.  
Cat came running down to meet him. She told Beck how great he was, and how she wishes she was going to Hollywood Arts with him. They were both juniors, but Cat went to a public school. It sucked for them.  
Cat thought he did great. I mean, how could she not? Beck was awesome at this. And in that moment of spontaneous celebration, she kissed him.  
Cat kissed Beck.  
And Beck kissed back.

Cat knows they're almost there.

Cat and Beck haven't spoken a word the entire trip. They know that they have both been remembering. What, exactly? Well, if you ask Cat or Beck, neither could really say. Two 18 year olds have never been as speechless as those two would have been.  
So when she pulled off the side of the road, Beck still had no idea what they were doing. But now, he was okay with it.  
Cat smiled at him and scrambled to unbuckle herself from the seat, pulling Beck with her. Cat was a whirlwind. She ran to the old barn, next to Beck's old house. Where they had the bonfire. It wasn't even close to being dark, but Cat liked it that way. Beck knew what to do now.  
Cat laughed her bubbly laugh and sat down almost on top of the blaze. Beck came and sat next to her. Cat leaned her head on Beck's shoulder. 4 years ago she had been in this same spot, and Cat had no idea what was happening inside of her. Beck had no idea what feelings he had stirred up with that one look.  
She looked into the fire and thought she saw something. But this time, they were alone.


End file.
